


Captive Of Lies

by animavilis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animavilis/pseuds/animavilis





	Captive Of Lies

Nie ma nic lepszego od budzenia się w łóżku obok kogoś, na kim zależy ci bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym - nawet jeśli zostałeś obudzony przez ich głośne chrapanie. Kiedy Louis otworzył swoje oczy przez chrapanie Harry'ego do jego ucha, tylko uśmiechnął się czule i zwinął w kłębek bliżej jego boku. W niektóre poranki, kiedy był zmęczony, Louis zrzędliwie trącał go, dopóki chłopak nie przewrócił się na drugą stronę i przestał wydawać z siebie tych dźwięków, ale tego ranka był w dobrym humorze i odgłos ten dostarczył mu dziwnego poczucia komfortu.

\- Kocham cię, ty idioto - wyszeptał z czułością.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego było szczególnie głośne chrapnięcie, które brzmiało jak odgłos, który może wydobyć z siebie świnia. Louis zakrztusił się i położył sobie dłoń na ustach, by stłumić swój śmiech. Zatoczył palcem parę kółek na nagich plecach Harry'ego, w dół jego kręgosłupa, kręcąc dookoła jego żeber i formując zawiłe wzory na jego brzuchu. Bawił się w łączenie kropek na żebrach Harry'ego, pozostawiając niewidzialne linie i czując mrowienie w dłoń za każdym razem, gdy dotknął ciepłej skóry chłopaka.

Robił to przez około pięć minut, kiedy to Harry złapał jego dłoń i trzymał ją, powstrzymując jego działania. Louis podskoczył przestraszony, a następnie poczuł, jak uśmiech wstępuje na jego twarz.

\- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, - wymruczał śpiąco Harry - to próbuję spać, a to jest niesamowicie rozpraszające.

Jego poranny głos był niski, zmęczony i absurdalnie seksowny, przez co Louis nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. - Och, tak się składa, że mam coś przeciwko. Chodź tu. - Sięgnął ręką do bioder Harry'ego, złapał je i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, parę razy całując delikatnie jego szyję.

\- Louuuu - zaprotestował Harry, jego oczy nadal były zamknięte, gdy z trudem próbował go odsunąć. - Ja śpię!

\- A więc wstań, śpiochu, - drażnił się z nim Louis - ponieważ ja dla nikogo się nie zatrzymuję. Ani dla niczego.

\- Nie rób mi tego.

\- Musisz to zrobić, Harry. Wiem, że to trudne, ale jeśli mnie kochasz, to zostawisz dla mnie łóżko


End file.
